iPod Shuffle Challenge
by ellesxjadore
Summary: Ninja Storm - RPM. iPod on shuffle, ten songs at random, ten short snippets of the rangers' thoughts.


So I've been pretty quiet on here for some time now – I found Overdrive Red's version of this and thought I'd give it a shot. I have only three weeks until a free summer, and hopefully this will help banish the particularly bad bout of writer's block I currently have. Let me know your thoughts – I may do another ten at some point!

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**#1 RPM**:** I'm Not The One – Sum 41**

I'm not who they think I am. I'm not the mysterious, brooding bad boy Summer thinks I am. I'm not the moody, self-righteous idiot Scott thinks I am. I'm not even the best friend Ziggy thinks I am.

When it comes down to it, I won't be able to help them. I won't be able to save them. I don't want to lead the others on. I'm not pretending to be anything other than I am. They just can't see that I will be their downfall.

I'm not the one they think I am. I'm the one who will inevitably destroy them.

They're waiting for a hero. I'm not him.

_To be there in the end  
When you don't see  
The truth you just pretend  
Don't wait for me_

**#2 Jungle Fury:** **She Moves In Her Own Way – The Kooks**

Lily loved to dance. Lily loved to dance when she was working; bopping around the kitchen to her own beat, her smile wide, lost in her own little world. Theo watched Lily when she danced at work. He loved the way she could move so gracefully, so elegantly. But Theo knew she only had eyes for one person.

Lily loved to dance when she was training, one minute sparring with Casey, and once he was on the ground, she was twirling and swaying her hips, as though nothing else mattered. Casey watched Lily when she danced while training. He looked up at her from the ground in adoration, wondering how anyone could be that confident.

Lily loved to dance when she thought no-one was watching. Her iPod was on her favourite song blasting through the stereo. Lily danced as though her life depended on it, feeling the music move through her body like a drug. Lily only wished that he was watching her. It was all for him.

RJ loved the way Lily moved. He just wished she knew that.

_Well oh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way  
Well oh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day_

**#3 Mystic Force: Hold Up A Light – Take That**

The Light – that's who I am. That's what everyone apart from my friends refer to me as. It's amazing how much faith they have in me – incredible! So often I'm filled with doubt...

The doubt only subsides when I see the Light. Only, in my eyes, it's not me. When she smiles, when her eyes sparkle as she laughs, I feel her light warm me straight through, and I can believe in myself again, like she does – like she always has.

Everything I am, everything I was – she sees through it all and understands. When I see her smile, I feel like I'm on fire, like I'm invincible.

_Hold up a light for me, hold up a light for me, hold up a light for me  
Hold up a light for me ohhhh  
And I'll be watching you._

**# 4 RPM: Issues – The Saturdays**

It turns out Dr K was right. Scott and Dillon – two very different people, yet I'm drawn to both of them. I've known Scott for near a year now. We've got this amazing connection. It's probably something to do with the fact that I saved his life. I comforted him after the death of his brother, and we got really close. At one point, I thought he was going to make a move. I wanted him to. I'd been waiting for the better part of eight months!

That very next day, Dillon showed up.

He saved my life! I tried to reach out to him, and all I got back were smirks and snarky remarks. I didn't let him know how much he infuriated me that day in the interview room. And now...

Some of the comments he makes, especially that one about the dream – I don't know what to make of it. He's very adept at flirting, and apart from Dr K, I'm the only other girl around. Sometimes I think he likes me, but others I'm not so sure.

I caught him watching me sleep last night. I don't think he noticed though.

I don't think I resist Dillon for much longer. I think I'm falling for him.

_Me and my heart we got issues,  
Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,  
Damn, I wish that I could resist you,  
Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you._

**#5 SPD: Fascination – Alphabeat**

Bridge Carson stared at the toaster, his eyes wide and gleaming with wonder. The two slices of extra think, soft white bread, fresh from the bakery, had been in the toaster for exactly one minute and twenty-four seconds. Bridge had it timed to perfection. A plate, a knife and the all important golden butter were waiting just inches away. He had to press the cancel button at exactly the right moment, otherwise all would be ruined. Only thirty seconds left now...

Bridge looked up from his watch to see who had entered the kitchen. For the fifth, no, sixth time that day, he became utterly distracted from what he was doing. Z bounced into the room and made her way over to the fridge.

"Hey Bridge!" she exclaimed brightly as she grabbed the carton of orange juice. "Everything okay?"

He watched in awe as Z poured herself a drink. Everything about her fascinated him in words he could not describe.

"Bridge?" Her face was worried.

He was staring. Again. Think of something to say...

"Mmm?"

"I think your toast is burning!"

For once in his life, Bridge couldn't care less.

_We love this exaltation  
We want the new temptations  
It's like a revelation  
We live on fascination..._

**# 6 Jungle Fury: Start Again – Red**

All I wanted was a new beginning – a new chance at life. You're supposed to get a second chance, aren't you? I let all the good things about my old life slip through my fingers life they didn't matter. I wanted more.

I didn't mean for it to get this far. I can feel Dai Shi slowly destroying me. I watch helplessly as he hurts more and more people – Casey, Theo and Lily, my old friends RJ and Dominic, Camille...

If anyone can hear me, I ask for redemption, for a second chance. I don't have much time left.

_All this time  
I can make it right  
With one more try  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes,  
You can see it now,  
Can we start again, can we start again?_

**# 7 Dino Thunder: Super Trouper – Abba**

Sometimes Kira hated her life so much that all she had left was her music. The sudden rush of energy from being on stage made it all worth while. She could forget everything as she sang, feeling on top of the world.

She'd look for him within the endless sea of people cheering her on. When he wasn't there she felt as though her head would explode from sheer frustration, combined with the bright lights and the never-ending bass line drumming repetitively.

A smile graces Kira's features as she sees Connor's eyes twinkling from the back of the room. He stares at her with such intensity it almost hurts. He's the only one in the crowd that really matters.

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

**# 8 Ninja Storm: The Great Escape – Morning Runner**

More often than not, it was necessary just to get away. Being a ranger had its perks, of course, but sometimes, Tori needed to get away from it all. Surfing provided that escape for her, like skateboarding for Shane, or motocross for Dustin, Blake and Hunter. She loved the adrenaline she felt when she rode the wave, the water crashing in behind her, ready to break at any moment.

That particular day, the surf was incredible. Her board was practically screaming at her to get into the water. Before she could think again, Tori was wading her way into the ocean, relishing in the freedom she felt. Just a little further –

Once she was up on her board and riding the wave, Tori laughed to herself. She was unstoppable.

_And when I'm lying in bed  
Trying to sleep instead  
Just to escape it  
Escape it_

**# 9 RPM: We Are The Lucky Ones – Bif Naked**

She felt dirty. She was usually so proper – what happened? She felt as though it was wrong, sneaking out of his bedroom at two in the morning, like some kind of criminal. She was so drawn to him. Everything about him caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach. It was normal, when you loved someone this much, to want to express yourself physically.

But he didn't feel the same. He was too concerned with figuring out his mysterious dreams. She was just a way to forget about everything. Sure, he was gentle when they made love, but she just wanted him to love her, just a little bit.

_The first time we made love, I... I wasn't sober.  
And you told me you loved me over and over.  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day..._

**# 10 Mystic Force: Since You Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

I tried to stop him from leaving, but he wasn't having any of it. I thought we'd grown close, I thought he respected me, liked me, perhaps even more. It's been weeks – no e-mails, no phone calls. Obviously I was nothing to him.

Now that he's left, I've started to see Xander in a different light. He's been so attentive, so supportive. Perhaps I can move on. I could be happy with Xander! I don't need Nick anymore. What hurts the most, though, is that I thought he was the one. How wrong I was.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_


End file.
